The Organization's Day out
by RoseShine 76
Summary: After a number comical, disturbing and violent incidents within organization XIII's ranks, Xemnas decides to the take other out for the day to the amusement park hoping to calm the tension between .. But trouble spurs at the park leading to more headaches for poor .. Rated T for yaoi and violence, highly inspired by spoonychan's videos and ladychimera's comics XD
1. Chapter 1

**The Organization's day out**

**_Hi everyone, hope all my readers are doing well, anyway I'm yet again dealing with some writer's block with some of my current stories so I'll be doing some short stories for a while._**

**_So anyway I got the idea for this story after watching some hilarious Kingdom hearts parodies on YouTube, this is my first Kingdom hearts story so I hope you like it. _**

**_Note: This story will contain some yaoi and is a parody based on Official Kingdom hearts story and characters and the parodies found online._**

* * *

**Prologue:**

_It had been an exhausting week for organization XIII, especially for the superior Xemnas who had been arranging the missions and the even more tired task of keeping the other members in line. As well as dealing with all the drama for his team... Whether it was Xigbar and Axel's pranks on everyone, Vexen 'experiments' or Xigbar and Axel's sexual advances on Demyx and Roxas._

_Or even Xaldin's problem with cutting and stabbing to Larxene anger issues to Saix's 'dog' behaviour and the general conflicts between the all the members if was enough to drive poor Xemnas over the edge. So the brilliant leader of the powerful nobodies decided that it was high that the organization had day off, a day to just relax without no worries or problems... Yeah right!_

* * *

**Chapter 1: The usual drama and issues, feeling stressed**

**Location: Castle That Never Was: Xemnas's study**

**Time: 21:45pm**

Xemnas was seating at his study, he had a focused look on his face as the powerful leader was reading Romeo and Juliet, he sighed with a feeling relaxation and longing. He gently turned the page slowly reading each letter, he truly enjoyed reading such a powerful piece of literature despite having not a heart. Suddenly the study's main doors swung open as Roxas stormed into the room making Xemnas slightly jump.

**"Good evening Roxas, is there something I can help you with?''** he said sighing as he closed his book to see Roxas standing opposite from his desk, he looked rather annoyed

**"Xemnas I want you do something about Axel right now!''** Roxas demanded as he slapped his hands on the desk as Xemnas sighed even further

**"Whatever he did this time, I'm sure it's not that bad...''** Xemnas was about to finish when Roxas took something out of his pocket as he placed a small webcam on his table

**"What's with the webcam?''** Xemnas asked the boy as he took up the device and examined it even more confused as Roxas had a look of annoyance and disgust as he crossed his arms

**"I found that in my room above my closet, Axel's been using to film me... I followed the wire to Axel's room next door and it was hooked up to his computer''** Roxas said as Xemnas listened to him

**"I went on to his computer to find the film edited with scenes of me sleeping and getting undressed...''** Roxas added Xemnas eyes widen as he put the device down on his desk

**"Alright that is pretty creepy... Don't worry I make sure that Ax...''** Xemnas was cut off as Roxas wasn't done as he had more to say on the matter

**"That's all I found on it superior... It showed Axel sneaking into my room and stealing my clothes, and...''** Roxas stopped mid sentence as he shrived as was uncomfortable about was he was about to say

**"And what? What else did Axel do Roxas?''** Xemnas asked the young member on the organization who moved a bit closer as he didn't want to say it aloud

**"He was sneaking into my bed while I was sleeping and... stroking and touching me while I slept''** Roxas said with a look on shame and embarrassment as Xemnas widen his eyes shocked at what Roxas said

**"He... He sneaks into your bed... And was feeling you up while you slept...''** Xemnas said now standing up with an awkward tone as Roxas looked away feeling embarrassed

**"Okay... I'll speak to him right away, also have you confronted Axel about all this?''** the organization leader asked the boy who now had a more angered look on his face

**"Oh yeah I confronted him alright... With my keyblade''** Roxas said with angered tone as Xemnas envisioned the blonde attacking Axel with his keyblade

**"Alright just go back to your room and I'll speak with Axel once I'm finished''** Xemnas said as Roxas sighed as he turned around had headed towards to the door while Xemnas returned to his seat

**"Thank you superior... Good night''** Roxas said closing the doors behind him as he left to return to his room while Xemnas contemplated how to deal with Axel

* * *

**(About 10 minutes later)**

Xemnas was back to his book, he had decided once he finished his chapter he was going to handle Axel as a request from Roxas. The silver haired man was deep into his book when suddenly the door was banging loudly as he fell out of his seat.

He quickly got back to his feet placing the book on his desk as he walked over to the door. He opened to Xaldin glaring with a few scratches and bruises with his cloak all messy and Xigbar with some knifes sticking out of his arm, black and shoulder.

Xemnas groaned with anger and then sighed as the two men entered his study as went back to his seat with the two standing opposite his desk. Just then Xigbar noticed the webcam on Xemnas desk as he looked at it with curiosity.

**"What's with the webcam Xemnas, you planning to make a movie or something?''** Xigbar said joking as he chuckled but then the pain the blade made him groan

**"What happened this time...? Xaldin care to explain what happened, or Xigbar perhaps?''** the superior asked as the two glared at each other with silent rage as Xemnas could feel the tension

**"It's his fault I told him not to use my weapons for his stupid pranks!''** Xaldin growled with rage and anger as Xigbar twitched reacting to his statement

**"Ah stop being a baby, I was gonna give it back, besides I needed something sharp... You didn't need to go all ape on me''** Xigbar protested as Xaldin suddenly took out a knife

**"Oh I'll show you ape!''** he said as was about to stab Xigbar who raised his arm in defence as Xemnas sat up putting his arms between them

**"Enough you two stop it... You're not rough housing in my study''** Xemnas demanded as Xaldin calmed down putting his knife away as the silver haired nobody sighed as he sat back down

**"Xigbar we've over this... You cannot use our fellow members' weapons or powers for pranks''** Xemnas said scolding to Xigbar as Xaldin smirked but Xemnas cleared his throat getting his attention

**"And Xaldin we've already talked about your anger and your tendencies to use your knives for all your problems''** Xemnas said with a raised eyebrow as Xigbar grinned at Xaldin

**"Now can you two behave and act your ages... Xigbar go and get those blades taken out, then you and Xaldin can clean whatever made you've probably made''** Xemnas said as the two nobodies glared at each other and then leaving Xemnas's study

**"Everyday it's the same with Xigbar's pranks always causing tension with the others, especially the ones with anger issues like Xaldin...''** the silver haired leader said to himself holding his head in annoyance

* * *

**(Another 10 minutes later)**

Xemnas had a slightly saddened look as was still in Romeo and Juliet book he was slightly mouthing the words in the novel he read as he had the book closely to his face. The man was about to shed a tear when suddenly once again someone was banging on the door, he snapped out his trance.

He growled with annoyance as he slammed the book shut as he got up from his desk and went over to his door. The door was being rapidly banged by someone as Xemnas was about to open the door when suddenly the door shot open knocking him to the ground as he opened his eyes to a shocking sight.

**"What the f...! Marl... Marluxia?''** Xemnas said with shocked expression as he saw Marluxia wrapped in a vine hanging upside down with a few more vines stretching mid air in the hallway

**"Hey Superior... How are you this evening, well I hope''** the pink haired man said in a awkward tone waving at him while he was tied up the vines that now making their into his study as he quickly stood up

**"What's going on, where are these vines coming from, what happened!''** Xemnas demanded as the vines which were glowing green light as rooted in the ground and walls

**"Well... You see...''** Marluxia said as he remembered about the plants

* * *

**(Flashback, 15 minutes ago)**

_Inside Vexen's laboratory, on a plain white table with a few test tubes with unknown chemicals inside them, and in the centre was a potted plant with wires attached to it which looked shrived and old. Afar from the table was Vexen and Marluxia were wearing goggles and lab coats as they were standing behind a safety glass. _

_Above the plant was a strange laser cannon that was surging and humming with electricity was aimed at the plant. The wires from the device led back behind the glass to a trigger like device in Vexen's hand, Marluxia had a worried look as Vexen's eyes were filled with curiosity._

**"_Are you sure that will be safe for my flower Vexen? This all looks so complicated and weird'' _**_Marluxia asked Vexen who simply rolled his eyes and smirked_

**"_Oh don't be such a wimp, you're the one who wanted to make your plant stronger and healthy again right? Well this laser I've used on some random nobodies makes their bodies invincible'' _**_Vexen said explained to Marluxia reassuring him_

**"_So... It should have the same effect on the plant making it almost indestructible and invincible, therefore allow it to live much longer'' _**_the mad scientist explained to his clueless friend_

**"**_**Are you sure there won't be any side effects to my pretty plan... It won't mutate or something?''** __Marluxia asked even more worried as Vexen sighed at his statement_

**"_Of course not... The chances of the laser mutating your plant is a 10 out of 100% chance... Now let's begin the experiment!'' _**_Vexen grinned as they faced the glass and pressed the button activating the laser_

_The large device began to shake and vibrate as it produced a humming and ringing sound as electric surged through the wires to laser's tip. Suddenly it released a powerful, concentrated blast onto the plant, the pot it was shattered as it was permeating with radiation as there was a sudden blinding light._

_Vexen and Marluxia covered their eyes from the blinding light as it suddenly vanished, Vexen slowly took off his protective lenses as saw to his amazement the nearly dead plant looking fresh and new. Marluxia took off his goggles and rushed over to his plant to examine it probably._

_The plant was exposed, it looked slightly bigger and it's now fresh green roots was stretched all over the table, the pink haired fool picked up his plant dancing around. Vexen smirked impressed that his plant wasn't a dud, suddenly he heard a girl like shriek as he looked to see a shocking slight._

**"_Vexen what's happening to it?'' _**_Marluxia asked as the plant was moving, trembling and glowing green as it began to grow and sprout out long tentacle like vines_

**"_Umm... I dunno? Gimme a sec here, let me just take another look at my notes'' _**_Vexen said turning his back while the plant's vines began to jerk and whip everything as the blonde nervously go through his notes_

**"**_**Uh... Vexen...''** __Marluxia said in a slightly frightened tone as the plant was beginning to wrap itself around the pink haired nobody while Vexen examined his notes to see if he made a mistake_

**"**_**Hold on Marly... Let see, the 1 carry the 2... Dived by the numerical value and then levelled by the radiation and gamma levels... Oh now I see what went wrong!''** __Vexen said with a dumbfounded smile snapping his finger while plant with now large vines began to root itself to the ground and walls_

**"**_**Vexen I think you need to take a look at this...''** __Marluxia pleaded as Vexen was still ignoring him as he was in his own little world as plant was now growing out of control _

**"_I miscalculated the gamma levels Marluxia... It's quite funny really, instead of 10% chance of mutation it was 99.9% percent chance that the plant would mutate to...'' _**_Vexen turned and stopped to see the now gigantic mutant plant with Marluxia trapped in one of vines _

_Vexen could only watch as the vines of the plants broke through the walls escaping into the rest of the castle, carrying Marluxia away who now actually entranced by the plants amazing strength. Vexen quickly ran off to get something to stop the plant which was now a tree size stretching through the roof..._

**_(End of the flashback)_**

* * *

**"Then I found out I could to a degree control the plant... But only to a degree and then it led me here and well...''** Marluxia slightly stroking a vine as Xemnas with a shocked and annoyed expression now saw the walls of his study covered in vines

**"What did I tell Vexen about his experiments without my consent...? Great just great, now we have to clean this up!''** Xemnas said with an angered tone as Marluxia gave him an awkward smile

**"Ah don't worry superior... I think I can lead the plant into the garden and don't worry about all the damages made by it''** Marluxia said as the vines carried him away as Xemnas flinched

**"Wait, what damages! Number 11 get back here, what damages?''** Xemnas called out to him as the mutant vine carried him away as Xemnas started to growl and grunt banging his head against the wall

**"Same shit, different day''** Xemnas said as he slammed down and turned to see the vines in his study now focusing on him as if it was gonna attack him as he sighed raising his arm

**"Bring it plant...'**' he said in a pissed off tone as he gathered energy out of nothing to attack the plants that rushed at him as there was a sudden blind light

* * *

**End of chapter 1**

**Well I hoped you enjoyed the chapter, took me all night to finish, a lot of inspiration came from the videos by spoonychan and comics by ladychimera. Please leave your reviews and I'll update as soon as possible, I'll work on a new chapter first thing, next time Xemnas tired of all the drama he decides it the organization needs a break... Resulting in further comedic scenarios...**

**Bye for now!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Addressing the problems, finding a solution!**

**Location: Castle That Never Was: Xemnas's study**

**Time: 22:15pm**

Xemnas was standing in a fighting stance, his cloak had tears, rips and scratches all over it holding his Ethereal blades as he was surrounded by shredded vines and roots. He was out of breath as he had been fighting the vicious vines which tried to attack him, he looked around to see if anymore were moving.

All the vines that had rooted into the walls and floors of his study were now all over the ground having been destroyed by the powerful nobody. With that Xemnas took a deep breath of relief as his blades vanished and he stood up straight, then he turned had a glare as he turned to his door heading out.

"**Right... That tears it...'' **the angered nobody said storming out of his study walking through a now damaged hallway with a few vines and roots sticking out of the walls and ground

"**First Axel videotaping Roxas... Then Xigbar and Xaldin clashing over a prank, and now Vexen and Marluxia creating a mutant killer plant...'' **Xemnas said to himself as headed the towards the main hall which was basically the castle's living room

"**Everyone's getting out of control more than usual lately... We've cooped up in for too long, only going out for missions... Perhaps it's time we had a meeting'' **Xemnas said considering what to do about the organization members

"**I'll get to work on this tomorrow... But for now it's time I get some rest'' **he said as he yawned heading off to his room but then out of door came a drunk Luxord being attacked by a angered Zexion

"**What the... Oh what now!'' **Xemnas in a tired and confused tone as he headed over to the pair as Luxord was trying to keep Zexion off of him as he looked like a savage as he was hitting

"**Hey, hey, hey, break it up you two! What's going on here?'' **Xemnas shouted getting the crazed Zexion off of Luxord who was gasping for air while Zexion was riving in Xemnas arms trying to attack Luxord

"**Zexi... Zexion, stop it... Hey stop it, calm down... What happened?'' **Xemnas asked as Zexion had finally calm down putting him down and standing between them as Luxord got up to his feet

"**Th... This... This psycho attacked me for reason whatsoever, I say he's lost his mind!'' **Luxord shouted holding his face which was bruised

"**WHAT! You started it by insulting me you drunk bastard!'' **Zexion shouted pointed at Luxord who suddenly hiccupped as Xemnas raised an eyebrow

"**Wait... Luxord... Are you drunk?'' **Xemnas asked with a shocked look on his face as Luxord started giggling and hiccupping as looked in another direction

"**Maybe... I did hav some tea and rum a while ago...'' **Luxord said while hiccupping in between his words as Xemnas sighed shaking his head in response

"**Yo... You see superior... I just making some jokes about Zexion's height... and how he needed a ladder to get to my height and...'' **Luxord added in a drunken manner as Xemnas looked even annoyed

"**Luxord go sober up, and Zexion just go back to your room'' **Xemnas said as Zexion glared at the drunken idiot before returning to his room as Luxord dizzily headed off to his room

"**You know what... forget the morning, this is happening now...'' **Xemnas said as he used his power to create a large speakerphone out of nothing as he cleared his throat

"**ALL ORGANIZATION MEMBERS REPORT TO THE DINNING ROOM IN 10 MINUTES!" **Xemnas shouted through the device amplifying his voice which was heard throughout the entire castle

Xemnas sighed as the speakerphone had vanished as he headed towards the castle's dinning to hold a meeting as he had decided to address the problems once and for all. All the organization members had heard his order as they began to head over to the dining room to see what was happening.

* * *

**(5 minutes later in dining room)**

All the organization members were gathered around the large dining table Xemnas sitting on one end and with the other members sitting on the sides of the table, 6 on each side. Everyone was loudly arguing and shouting at each other as Xemnas was trying to calm them down.

Xigbar and Xaldin were still clashing with each other, Luxord sitting next to Demyx was still drinking while giving a clueless Demyx perverted stares while Saïx in dog mode on the other side was growling at him. Marluxia was stroking his vines which were breaking into the walls while also giving winking at Vexen.

Larxene was starting a random argument with Lexaeus for no apparent reason, Zexion was trying to read his book but the noise was too much as he was glaring with rage. Roxas was arguing with Axel about what he did earlier he tried to grope him making Roxas summoned his keyblade as Axel raised his hands in defence. And that the other end of the table was their newest 'member' Xion who simply watched the drama...

"**SHUT UUPPPP!'' **Xemnas shouting standing up as he slammed his hands on the table as everyone went silent looking at their superior as he sat back down

"**Right then... As you know I've called this emergency meeting as I notice... 'tension' rising within our ranks'' **Xemnas said looking at his members with slight annoyance

"**For instance... Within the last hour I had to deal with four incidents between most of you...'' **Xemnas said as he was now standing up with his hands behind his back walking around the table

"**First...'' **Xemnas said stopping behind Axel who flinched slightly, as he turned and gave his superior a nervous grin while Roxas crossed his arms as Xemnas glared at him

"**It was you secretly filming Roxas's in his bedroom without his consent... Among other things'' **Xemnas said slightly shuddering at the thought on what Roxas told him as Axel twiddled his thumbs look embarrassed while Roxas looked uncomfortable

"**Then...'' **Xemnas said as he was standing behind Xigbar and Xaldin who looked slightly nervous, while still glaring at each other from the corner of their eyes

"**Your 'prank' involving Xaldin's lances resulting a fight which caused massive damage in the east wing hallway'' **he said as the Xigbar looked like naughty kids as Xemnas walked off

"**And then Marluxia and Vexen's unauthorized experiment resulting the birth of a mutant plant which tried to attack me and damaged my study, the west wing hallway and other areas in the castle'' **Xemnas said crossing his arms as Vexen and Marluxia looked guilty

"**And finally just a few minutes ago Zexion attacked a still drunken Luxord due to an insult against his height'' **Xemnas said now back standing by his side looking at Zexion who glared at Luxord who was drinking a flask as the silver haired nobody glared at him

"**These are just some of the long list of issues that have been occurring within our organization for quite some time...'' **Xemnas added as he returned to his seat

"**And frankly it's becoming a real pain in side... I think the only one here who hasn't irritated me, or caused trouble is Xion'' **Xemnas added pointing to the black haired girl who looked a bit nervous

"**Anyway... The point of this 'meeting' to find a way to relive all this tension... Finding some way to get all this excess stress out of the way'' **Xemnas continued on as the organization members were now quietly speaking among themselves

"**So... Any suggestions, no idea is stupid, anything someone suggests I'll write down here'' **the silver haired nobody said as he used his nothing power to create a notepad and pen out of nothing

"**I have an idea Superior...'' **Larxene said as she raised her hand as Xemnas pointed to her as she stood up as everyone focused on her

"**How about we all take advance boxing course... You know just PUNCH the drama out of each other'' **Larxene said with an evil grin as punch her hand as everyone looked slightly scared

"**No fucking way! There's no way that I'm going to a fighting course with that psychopath! She knows that because she's a girl we won't fight back'' **Xigbar protested as Larxene glared at him and vice versa

"**True... Alright Larxene I'll put your idea in the maybe section...'' **Xemnas said in a awkward tone writing her suggestion in a 'maybe' column as the blonde nobody huffed in disappointment

"**Alright who's next...'' **the superior asked looking around to see who was next as the drunken Luxord raised his hand while drinking from his flask as Xemnas sighed giving him a annoyed look

"**Yes Luxord... What's your suggestion to ease the tension'' **Xemnas asked Luxord who slowly got to his feet putting his flask away, hiccupping as everyone looked at him

"**W... Well Superior... I was thanking... That we sho... we should all just... Have a big DRINK UP!'' **the platinum blonde hair nobody said tossing his hands in the air as his flask went flying off somewhere

"**That sounds just as dangerous as Larxene's boxing suggestion... And since three of our members are too young to drink and god knows what could happen if your all drunk'' **Xemnas said with a disapproving tone

"**So that's a no for now Luxord, besides you have a serious drinking problem... Okay then, anyone else got any ideas?'' **Xemnas asked again as Axel raised his hand with a grin as Xemnas pointed to him as he stood up

"**Well superior I have an idea... instead of some activities, we could 'monitor' everyone's behaviour and keep everyone in check...'' **Axel said with a grin as Xemnas raised his eyebrow slightly intrigued by this

"**Hmm... And how do you propose we do this Axel?'' **Xemnas asked with his elbows on the table holding his chin as he wondered more on Axel's idea

"**Well... We could put cameras all over the castle to keep an eye on everyone! Some in the hallways, kitchen, living room... (bedrooms, and bathrooms)'' **Axel whispered his last words as Roxas twitched and Xemnas glared at him

"**And I watch over all the film from my computer... I'll make sure to monitor 'every' detail'' **Axel said with a perverted grin looking at Roxas who looked pissed off, suddenly Marluxia stood up

"**I seconded Axel's idea! Absolutely, all the way! And I'll be happy to help Axel watch the... I mean monitor the film'' **the pink haired nobody said as he gave Vexen an uncomfortable look as Xemnas sighed

"**No!'' **Xemnas simply said with an annoyed tone

"**Hell no!'' **Roxas added with his arms crossed glaring at Axel who chuckled nervously

"**Not gonna happen!'' **Vexen said glaring at Marluxia who frowned

"**Gay...'' **Larxene said ending the decision as Xemnas wrote Axel's 'idea' in the no section

"**Alright, do we have any serious ideas? Anyone got any ideas?'' **Xemnas asked looking around suddenly his focus was put on Demyx

"**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh! Superior, superior! Pick me, pick me, I've gotta a good one!'' **the eager Demyx shouted waving his raised hand around with a goofy smile as Xemnas gave him a annoyed look and then sighed

"**Yes Demyx... What's your suggestion for a solution'' **Xemnas asked the boy shook his arms with joys as he stood up getting everyone's focus on him

"**Well I was thinking... Since everyone's getting really grumpy being cooped and going on missions, why don't we have a big day outing! You know there's this new amusement park, fun for everyone so we could go there, get something eat, head to the mall'' **Demyx said with an upbeat smile

"**You know, everyone can do, buy and have some fun in general! So whaddya think?'' **Demyx asked Xemnas with a goofy smile on his face as Xemnas thought about it

"**Hmmm... Can't think of anything that could go wrong... Does sound good, we can get out of here, have a nice meal, and buy some new stuff... What does everyone think?'' **Xemnas asked as everyone started speaking amongst themselves

"**That sounds like a good idea, I don't mind going to an amusement park'' **Roxas said as Xion nodded in an agreement with her friend as Axel as smiled liking the idea

"**Yeah I don't have to cook if we're going out to eat as well, besides there might be some darts games at this place'' **Xaldin said with a smirk as Xigbar, Lexaeus and Saïx nodded with agreement

"**And if we're going to be spending some money I can get some new shoes, a dress, some new shoes'' **Larxene said mention shoes twice as Marluxia eagerly nodding with an agreement with her

"**In that case I can some new books and Vexen you said you need some new beakers and test tubes for your lab'' **Zexion asked his friend who nodded agreeing with him

"**Alright then... It's settled after we fix the damages tomorrow, the next day will head out to for our day off!'' **Xemnas said as agreed in union as they were speaking amongst themselves in joy and excitement

"**I seconded... Now let's hav some tea and rum!'' **Luxord said raising his hand as he was now on the ground hiccuping as Xemnas sighed again as his fellow member's drunken behavior

* * *

**End of Chapter 2**

**Well I hoped you liked the new chapter, took a little while than longer to do but it's done now. I'll get to work on the next chapter first thing tomorrow, next time the organization heads out to the amusement park for fun and joy as Xemnas has also set some 'ground rules' for certain members... What could go wrong? Please leave your reviews and any suggestions for this story also leave in your reviews.**

**Bye for now!**


End file.
